Deceived Me Twice
by pearlsandpens
Summary: Nancy returns to Deception Island to help a friend work out a business deal with Katie. Even with the previous culprit behind bars, Deception Island is still as deceiving as ever. SPOILERS for DDI
1. Chapter 1

Dear Ned,

I never thought it would happen, but I'm back on the ferry headed to Deception Island! Yes, my vacation didn't end so well last time, but this time I'm helping the daughter of Hannah's close friend. Her name is Lydia Thompson, and, after she heard about my case on Deception Island (you know, all about that orca and how the culprit was Andy Jason, the owner of Whale World), she started becoming very excited and talking about how she'd love to have a business like that. She loves marine animals, especially whales, and knows quite a bit about them, I'm told. She's not just an orca lover, she took many classes on marine life in high school and college, and Hannah said she's very well qualified to take Andy Jason's spot. Of course the place wouldn't _have to be _Whale World (somebody could buy it and turn it into a diner for all we know), especially not in competition with Katie Firestone's business! (That was what sparked some jealousy before.) After some thinking I came up with an idea. Lydia could have Whale World as is, and run it as it was, but Katie would give the whale-watching tours. That way neither business would be in competition, and they'd help each other out. I talked with Katie on the phone, and she said that sounded like a great plan, especially since the Whale World place is still for sale! So Lydia and I are taking a trip down there, and we'll work out all the specifics, then hopefully Lydia can buy Whale World, and everything will work out well! Katie's so excited about the idea of this partnership and I think it'll be nice to see Snake Horse Harbor again (minus the mystery part).

This time I might even see the infamous "Caddy"!

Ever yours,

Nancy


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, I'm back with Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Hey Nancy, I think I see Deception Island!" Lydia said excitedly.

I looked up from sealing my envelope. "Yep, that's the Snake Horse Harbor fog all right!" I smiled.

Although I didn't know Lydia too well, I immediately liked her. That's usually is against my detective instincts, but she was the daughter of a friend of Hannah's, and it was nice to be with another girl my age. Usually I end up traveling alone. I guess she reminds me of Bess and George in a way. They would've loved to come, but they were going to a family reunion this weekend. As always, I promised to keep them posted on everything.

The captain of the ferry came in through the intercom about that moment. "All passengers," he said, "we'll be at the Snake Horse Harbor dock in a few minutes. Please gather up all your belongings."

"Thank you so much for coming, Nancy," Lydia said. "I feel so much more comfortable going since I know you are with me, and you know almost everyone here."

I laughed. "I don't mind at all, Lydia. I'm happy to go back! I really didn't get much of a vacation last time I was here, and I can't wait to see how everyone is. Plus the idea of you and Katie working together sounds great, and I want to help whatever way I can."

We gathered up our things like the captain had directed, and pretty soon we were standing on the Snake Horse Harbor dock. We waited for Katie. She said she would pick us up at the Snake Horse Harbor dock in her boat, and then take us to _her_ private dock. Then we would go to the Hot Kettle Café for brunch and to talk.

Soon enough, Katie's boat pulled in. She waved to us, and we got on.

"Nancy, it's so good to see you!" She exclaimed. She turned towards Lydia. "You must be Lydia Thompson. It's so great to meet you! I'm Katie, of course."

"Thanks so much for inviting us to come down to Deception Island so soon!" Lydia said.

"Are you both hungry?" Katie asked. "I was thinking we'd head to the Hot Kettle for brunch if you were."

"Yes we're starving," I replied. "We had to take an early ferry out of River Heights this morning."

"Oh, Lydia, we'll have to bike there, if you don't mind. I don't own a car, and most of the locals don't either. Mostly we get around by bike," Katie told Lydia. "I rented two extra bikes for the time being in case you want to get around the island."

"Great, I love biking!" Lydia said. "I used to do a lot of bike races for charity when I was in high school."

"You seem more fit for Deception Island by the minute!" Katie exclaimed. I could tell they were having "small talk" until they broke the ice a bit and started talking business.

We all put on our helmets and got on the bikes, pedaling over towards the Hot Kettle. When we got there, we got off and left our helmets by the bikes.

We went up the counter where Jenna Deblin was turned around putting on a fresh pot of coffee. Holt Scotto was sitting on his usual stool reading the newspaper.

"Table for three please," I said, smiling.

Jenna turned. "Nancy!" She exclaimed. "Good to see ya! What brings ya back here?"

"Don't worry; there aren't any mysteries for now. My friend Lydia is thinking about opening up a Whale World where the old one used to be. She would work in a sort of partnership with Katie and her business, since they both are about the same thing," I explained.

"Hey, I'm Jenna," Jenna said to Lydia. "So will ya be moving here then?" she asked as she wiped down the counter with a cloth.

"We're still in the early stages of planning, but if everything goes as I'd like, I'll definitely be moving here," Lydia replied.

"Well, I hope everything works out for ya," she said. I knew Jenna and Katie didn't exactly like each other last time I was here, but after the whole case was over, it seemed like everyone in this small community was trying harder to look past their differences and be nicer to each other.

"Take a look at the menu and see what ya want. I'm famous for my clam chowder, if ya want to give it a try," Jenna said.

"Yum," I said aloud. "Jenna makes the best clam chowder."

"Well I'll be! It's Miss Detective!" I turned to face the voice. Of course it was 'rough around the edges' Holt Scotto. "What are you doing here?"

I quickly explained that Lydia was thinking about buying and running Whale World. I introduced him and Lydia to each other.

"Nancy, you didn't tell me you were so popular here," Lydia said, laughing.

"I wouldn't say 'popular' exactly, I just got to know the locals pretty well while I was investigating here," I told her. "Plus, Holt helped rescue me after I solved the case. He contacted the Coast Guard to come and rescue Katie and me. He also was voted harbormaster just after I left." I turned back to Holt. "How's being the harbormaster going?"

"Best job in the world," he mused, which is what I expected he'd say.

"Alright," Jenna said, coming out from behind the counter and leading us over to a booth.

"We'll catch up with you later, Holt!" I told him, following Katie and Lydia.

* * *

**What didja think? Good enough to Favorite? Or at least add an alert too? I worked really hard on it. By the way...**

**Hey, you just read chapter 2**

**and this is CRAZY**

**But here's the button **

**So review this maybe?**

**V V V**

"Yeah, yeah," he grunted.


End file.
